Fly away
by bunnieflowers45
Summary: Ally and Austin are going on a worldwide yearlong tour. But when Ally discovers shes pregnant she gets left behind, because she isnt allowed to fly because shes pregnant in another country and has to find a way back to the gang. Will she be able to get to them? And how will Austin react?
1. Chapter 1

A warm breeze drifted in through the open window.

Ally Dawson had been asleep but the gentle breeze woke her up. She stretched her arms out and rubbed her eyes. She let her head drop back down onto her soft pillow.

A couple minutes later her alarm went off. Ally sighed and slowly sat up then looked around the room with squinty eyes trying to find her dang alarm clock.

After looking for about 2 minutes she spotted it on her nightstand. Ally mentally slapped her herself across the forhead and groggily reached out to stop the alarm clock.

She attempted to stop it but she hadnt hit it hard enough. She kept on weakly attempting to hit it, everytime not hard enough.

2 minutes later her dad walked in seeing Ally attempting to hit her alarm clock over and over again. He sighed and walked over to the alarm clock and gave it a big whack! Then everything was silent.

"I made some eggs if you want some." he said to his daughter and walked back downstairs.

Ally layed there feeling like an idiot. Finally she forced herself to get up. She had on just a red nightgown with 3/4 length sleeves, that fell below her waist. Well the gown fell below her waist not the sleeves.

She got out of bed and her toes touched the cold wooden floor. She slightly shivered and walked downstairs, like a turtle.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs her food was waiting for her.

A white glass plate with flowers dancing around the edges sat on the smooth wooden table. Scrambled eggs sat in one corner and excactly 5 slices of bacon in the other. Then in the middle sat 2 slices of buttered toast.

Beside the plate sat a tall glass of orange juice. A fork and knife sat delicatly on the other side of the plate on top of a napkin.

"Hello Ally." her dad said to her as he passed by her and gave her a quick peck on the head. Ally smiled groggily.

"Todays a big day for you." her dad said as Ally sat down to eat. Ally nodded through bites of food. "Today is the start of you and Austin's big year long world tour!" her dad said excited and sad at the same time.

Ally smiled breifly then went back to eating. She was super excited! She wasnt exactly feeling the best though. For the past month Ally had been puking almost everyday plus her period was late but it always was late for Ally.

Ally had brushed it off though.

"Are you sure you'll be ok? I dont want you to be halfway across the world and be puking or seirously sick." her dad said concerned.

Ally finished up her food and took a quick swig of her orange juice. "I'll be fine dad." she said with a reassuring smile.

Her dad smiled back at her. "You better go get changed. The cab will be here soon." her dad told her.

Ally brought her dishes to the sink and rinsed them off. Then she headed upstairs to take a quick shower and get changed.

As she entered the small little bathroom, she felt a wave of nausea come through her body but she tried to ignore it, and grabbed the bathroom cup and took a drink of water to try and relax her stomach.

She ended up puking into the toilet. She quickly flushed it and entered the bathtub.

She turned the water on and in a matter of seconds warm water was being spritzed on her body. Ally relaxed and embraced the nice feeling of the gentle water bouncing off her skin.

She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squirted some out into her hand and started massaging it into her hair. She rinsed out the shampoo and did the same thing with the conditioner.

Finally she finished. She pulled back the silky blue shower curtain. She grabbed a red fluffy towel and wrapped herself in it and grabbed a similar one to wrap around her head.

Wearing both towels, Ally walked over to her bedroom. She pulled off the towel on her head and placed it on her bed.

She grabbed a mandarin orange colored sun dress and put it over top of her body. It felt tighter then usual as she slipped it over her head. She looked down and saw that she gained some weight. Maybe about 5 or 10lbs at most. It wasnt verry noticable though.

The dress fit snuggly on her body. She grabbed her bracelet with a gold microphone and her golden locket, Austin had given her for her sweet 16.

She didnt bother putting on any makeup. She grabbed a pair of gold sparkly flats and headed over to the bathroom to do her hair.

When she got to the washroom her hair was tangled and wet. She carefully brushed out all the knots and took the hair dryer and started to blow dry her hair.

When she finished that she brushed her hair out again and headed back to her room to grab her suitcase.

She tugged at the black luggage bag. It barely moved at first but then it slowly started to pick up the pace.

Ally tugged it all the way downstairs. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her black leather jacket. When she put the jacket on it barely fit.

Ally turned to her dad and hugged him goodbye with tears in both of their eyes.

She waved goodbye to him one last time as she headed out the door.

As soon as she was outside the cab pulled up. Ally tugged the luggage bag to the cab and put it in the trunk. Ally hopped into the backseat.

"Where to?" the driver asked. "Miami airport." Ally replied.

The cab lurched forward and started moving. Ally looked out the window at the passing houses and scenery. People jogged up and down streets and dogs barked from behind gates.

Ally couldnt wait. The first concert was in Hawaill. She was super excited.

Finally the cab reached the airport. "We're here." the driver announced. Ally thanked the driver and payed him. She got out of the cab and grabbed her suitcase from the trunk and pulled it into the airport.

When she got into the airport she loaded her luggage onto one of those conveyer belts. She did all the security tests and headed over to the waiting area. Ally looked around for the gang.

Just then she spotted Austin. "Austin!" she cried running over to him and throwing her arms around him. Austin put his arms around her and they both pulled back. "Hey Ally. Someones sure excited." he said with a smile.

Ally smiled back. "I'm super excited!" she exclaimed with a big grin. She greeted Trish and Dez and sat down with them. They chatted until it was time for them to board the plane.

Ally practically bounced down the halls. Austin laughed at her. They boarded the plane and Ally took a seat next to Austin and Trish and Dez sat across from them.

Ally buckled herself in and popped some gum into her mouth so her ears would pop. She fell asleep for about 10 minutes but was awoken by Trish and Dez arguing.

Ally silently laughed to herself.

Little did she know that being woken up by Trish and Dez wouldn't be the worst of her problems.

**Authors note: Hey guys! How did you like the first chapter? Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon! Luv ya all! Keep reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally sat there in her seat super tired, half listening to Trish and Dez fight, and half asleep. A sudden scream woke her up.

"ALLY!" they yelled at the same time. Allys head popped up as she looked around, her head turning a mile a minute. "What?!" she practically yelled still in shock.

Ally's grumpy face quickly softened into a smile as she randomly started giggling. Trish reached her arm across the isle and snapped her fingers in Ally's face.

Ally's smile turned back into a slight frown. "What the heck was that for?!" she practically yelled once again.

"Well bozo here won't let me watch my show!" Trish complained. "Well curly head won't let me play flappy birds with her constant dramatic crying!" Dez complained.

"Don't call me curly head! And atleast my shows are better then the ones you watch! You only watch Dora and Spongebob!" Trish practically yelled at him.

"Dora is my friend!" Dez yelled. Trish sighed. Dez went back to playing his game and Trish went back to watching her show until Dez burst out. "No! No! No! Get through the whole!" he yelled at the ipod.

Trish sighed loudly and reached over to snatch his ipod. "Swiper, no swiping!" Dez yelled pulling his ipod away from Trish.

Ally sighed and grabbed her earbuds out of her backpack. She put the light baby blue earbuds in her ears and turned on some music. The song Clarity started playing. Ally leaned her head back against her seat, the pretty music echoing in her ears.

Ally woke up an hour later by a flight attendant who wanted to know if Ally would like something to eat. "Do you have some peanuts and orange crush?" Ally asked politely.

"Ally you hate peanuts and orange crush." Austin pointed out. Ally's smile turned into a frown. "No!" she argued. Austin sighed and said he'd have peanuts and pepsi.

The flight attendant smiled warmly at them and took the tray back to get them their snacks.

Ally turned on the TV on the seat in front of her. She put American Idol on, wanting to catch up on what she'd missed.

The show was good but something was distracting Ally, although she didnt know what was distracting her. She felt something she just didnt know what.

She tried to focus on her show but whatever that thing was, was tugging at her, saying 'Come pay attention to me.' Ally tried to ignore it.

Instead she turned off the TV and grabbed her neck pillow from the compartment. She placed it around her neck and leaned into it, trying to relax.

The flight attendant came by and pulled out their trays. She set their food down. Ally's eyes opened. She saw the food and smiled nicely at the flight attendant.

The woman returned the smile and headed off again.

Ally took one look at her food and burst into tears. "Ally, whats wrong?" Austin asked her. "I dont know!" Ally said through tears.

All of a sudden her frown softened into a smile and Ally burst out laughing. Austin gave her a weird look but she still kept on laughing.

Ally managed to eat her snack and was bored so she grabbed a book. _Dork Diaries_ the cover said. It was just a book about a teenage girl going through regualr teen problems.

Halfway through the book Ally started crying for no reason. "Shhh Ally! I'm trying to play flappy birds!" Dez complained with a pouty face.

Allys crying face turned into a mad face. "Shut up Dez! Who cares about stupid flappy birds?" she said in a loud voice. Just then Ally started laughing.

Dez frowned. "Me and flappy bird are frenemies!" Dez shouted at Ally.

Ally rolled her eyes and continued to read. Ally wantes to rip Dez's face off 99% of the time she was reading. The 1% of the time she didnt was when he went to the washroom.

Austin felt awkward having his 2 best friends fight. He just wanted to get to Hawaill.

About an hour later they arrived at Hawaill. Ally jumped up out of her seat. "Hello Hawaill!" she exclaimed or truth be told yelled of happiness.

They got off the plane and went to get their stuff.

They called a cab and were off to their hotel. Although it took a bit longer to get there because the driver wanted an autograph and Austin to sing and dance for him. I guess you can say he's a fan.

They arrived at the hotel and checked in. Their room was on the top floor all by themselves. They had their own private pool upstairs and a big hot tub on the deck outside their room.

"Awesome!" they all exclaimed in unison when they saw the room they were going to be staying in.

There was a big cream couch against the wall with a flat screen TV facing the couch. They had a mini fridge stocked with food. The bathroom was huge! There were 4 beds, each gorgeously decorated with pretty blankets and pillows. And then they had a deck with a hot tub.

"Last one in the hot tub is a rotten egg!" Austin yelled and rushed to get his swimsuit on. Ally laughed quietly. They all changed into their swimsuits and climbed into the hot tub.

"Ahh!" Ally exclaimed when she entered the hot tub.

Ally had on a red bikini. Unfortunatly when she was wearing the bikini the 5-10lbs she had gained were slightly noticable.

"Hey Ally have you gaine-" Austin started before Trish and Ally sent him a death glare at the same time.

Austin stopped, looked down and blushed. Ally giggled. Trish leaned over. "Dont ever ask a girl if shes gained weight. Got it?" she whispered to Austin in a mad and annoyed tone.

Austin shook his head super fast, scared of Trish. "Dont worry Ally! You're not fat! Just round!" Dez blurted out.

Trish glared at him and slapped him. Dez held his cheek in pain. "Ow!" he yelled. "Its ok Dez." Ally said with a reassuring smile.

Dez sighed a sigh of relief.

Ally smiled. She was happy to be with her friends. But something still didnt feel quite right.

**Authors note: Hey guys! Heres a big shoutout to RossR5, she's reviewed most of my stories, favorited lots of them and is so nice! How'd you like this chapter? Keep reading and I luv you guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The 4 friends finally got out of the hot tub and headed inside.

It was getting late so they decided to get changed. Ally changed into her cream lacey nightgown, and Trish changed into her purple leopard print pajamas. Austin and Dez walked over to the girls wearing boxers. Austin's were white and Dez's were multicolored.

Everyone said goodnight and headed to bed.

They turned off the lights and snuggled in.

Ally layed there in the dark. Tears filled her eyes. Something felt wrong but Ally didnt know what. Tears streamed down her face. Her stomach hurt and something didnt feel correct.

Ally layed there trying to keep out the tears. The pain filled her again and she let out a small sob.

She got up and ran to the bathroom. She bent down over the toilet and puked. She wiped the puke from her mouth and climbed back into bed.

Ally layed there and started sobbing into her pillow.

Meanwhile Austin was half asleep when he heard Ally crying. He got up and walked over to her bed. he knelt down on one leg beside her bed. "Ally." he whispered in her ear.

Ally let out a small sniffle. "What?" she asked quietly. "Whats wrong?" Austin asked her. "I dont know! I just feel like theres something wrong and I dont know what." she said through sobs.

"Do you want to come sleep in my bed?" Austin asked her. Austin could barely see her but he could make out the small movements of her nodding her head.

He picked her up and carried her over to his bed. He layed her down and covered her up.

He crawled in beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Ally rolled over and rested her head on his shoulder. She shuffled a little closer to Austin and he tightened his grip around her.

Eventually they fell asleep like this, cuddled up together.

/

The next morning they woke up still in the same position. Austin loosned his grip around Ally and let her slip out.

Ally gave Austin a quick smile. He returned the smile and Ally headed over to the bathroom. She stripped down to nothing and got into the tub. She turned the warm water on and the familiar sensation returned.

Meanwhile Austin was practising for the concert. He strummed his guitar and started singing "The Other Side."

_ In the beginning_

_I never thought it would be you_

_When we were chilling_

_Smiling in the photo booth_

_But we got closer_

_Soon you were eating off my spoon_

_You're coming over_

_And we would talk all afternoon_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

_Find your hands all over me_

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."_

_Tonight_

_Take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

_This could be perfect _

_But we won't know unless we try_

_I know you're nervous_

_So just sit back and let me drive_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

_Find your hands all over me_

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."_

_Tonight_

_Take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

_(Whoa)_

_Kiss me like it's do or die_

_And take me to the other side_

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_

_Disturb the peace_

_Let your love crash into me_

_And then you bite your lip_

_Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."_

_Tonight_

_Take me to the other side_

_Sparks fly like the Fourth of July_

_Just take me to the other side_

_I see that sexy look in your eyes_

_And I know we ain't friends anymore_

_If we walk down this road_

_We'll be lovers for sure_

_So tonight kiss me like it's do or die _

_And take me to the other side_

_Whoa_

_Take me to the other side_

_Whoa_

_And take me to the other side_

_Whoa_

_Kiss me like it's do or die_

_Whoa_

_And take me to the other side_

Austin finished singing and hear clapping. He turned around and saw Ally standing in the hallway wrapped in a towel and her hair up in a towel.

"That was awesome Austin!" she said.

Austin blushed slightly. "Thanks." he said.

Ally smiled at him. "Can you pass me my orange and yellow sundress from my suitcase?" she asked him. "Sure." Austin replied and toosed the dress over to her.

Allly smiled at him and said thank you before heading off to the bathroom.

A couple minutes later Ally came out of the bathroom. The sundress was snug on her body but looked really nice on her. Her hair was done in a curly ponytail and she was wearing orange flats with a yellow bow.

"Wow! Ally you look amazing!"Austin exclaimed. Ally blushed. "Aww, thanks Austin." she said blushing.

The door opened and there was Trish and Dez standing there glaring at eachother. "Dez spilt my food!" Trish whined. "It was an accident!" said Dez.

Ally sighed. "Dont worry Trish. You can always get some food downtown." Austin said.

Trish sighed. "Fine." she said with another sigh.

Everyone put on their shoes and left the hotel to go meet their taxi. It was going to be a long day.

**Authors note: Hey guys! Sorry I havent updated in a while! Ive been busy and sick with the flu! I hope youre liking the story! I love you guys and keep reading! :)**


End file.
